Assume this first statement is true: All squares are four-sided polygons. Logically, can you deduce that this second statement must be true from the first one? All polygons that are not squares do not have four sides.
Explanation: Is the second statement the converse, inverse, or contrapositive of the original statement? The second statement is the inverse of the original statement. The inverse is not logically equivalent to the original statement, so no, the second statement cannot be deduced from the first statement.